


The Girl Who Stood On a Grave

by Vega_Lume



Series: Halloween [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: Halloween drabble 2010 (though I wrote it way back in like 2004) - Retelling of a story found in a children's book 'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark' by Alvin Schwartz





	The Girl Who Stood On a Grave

Title: The Girl Who Stood On a Grave  
Author: Vega-Lume  
Disclaimers: This story was collected by Alvin Schwartz and is retold  
by me. I do not claim to own this story, for it has been handed down for many  
years. And changes with each telling.

 

The copy that Mr. Schwartz has collected can be found in one of these  
three books.  
"Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
"More Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
And; "Scary Stories 3, More Tales to Chill Your Bones"

rated: pg  
genre: humor *sort of*

 

Pairings or players: Duo, Heero, Wufei, Relena, Hilde  
status: complete  
beta:Ryoko

 

 

The Girl Who Stood On a Grave  
Retold by Vel

 

Duo, Heero, Wufei, Relena and Hilde were at a party one night. There  
was a graveyard down the street, and they were talking about how scary  
it was.

"Don't ever stand on a grave after dark." Duo said. "The person  
inside will grab you."

"That's not true." Hilde said. "It's just a superstition."

"I'll give you a dollar if you stand on a grave." Heero said.

"A grave doesn't scare me." Hilde replied. "I'll do it right now."

Wufei whispered something to Duo, then the braided boy turned and  
handed her his knife.

"Stick this knife in one of the graves," He said. "Then we'll know  
you were there."

~*~*~*~*~*

The graveyard was filled with shadows and was quiet as death. 

"There is nothing to be scared of," Hilde told her self as she made  
her way through the gate. She was scared any way.

She picked out a grave and stood on it. Quickly she knelt down and  
plunged the knife into the soil, then started to leave. But she could  
not get away.

Something was holding her back. She tried a second time to leave but  
she could not move. She filled with terror.

"Somethings got me!" She screamed and fell to the ground. When she  
didn't come back, the others went to look for her. They found her body  
sprawled across the grave.

Without realizing it, she had plunged the knife through her skirt and  
pinned it to the ground.

It was only the knife that held her. She had died of fright.

 

~owari~

 

Hilde: That is the last time I wear a damn dress!

Vel: *snigger*


End file.
